In recent years, energy storage power stations are widely used for overcoming frequently occurred power interruptions, blackouts, or other emergencies, as well as for overcoming the shortages of wind power or solar power, such as environmental and seasonal influence, climatic confinement, and randomization of power generation.
Normally, an energy storage power station includes a plurality of energy storage battery modules. Working efficiencies of the energy storage battery modules have great impact to the performance of the energy storage power station. To achieve maximum efficiency, the batteries need to work at an appropriate temperature; otherwise, the battery may explode at an over-high temperature. The efficiency of the energy storage battery module depends on the efficiency of the worst single battery included therein. To achieve high efficiency of the battery module, the single cells need to have consistent energy storage as well as consistent temperature. However, there is a problem to control the temperature of the energy storage batteries.
At present, in the energy storage power stations, the energy storage battery modules are often placed in an air-conditioned space; and the energy storage battery module is formed by a plurality of energy storage batteries connected in series and/or parallel, which has a disadvantage of uneven internal temperature distribution.